A Rare Sight
by willowww
Summary: Set after Death in Heaven. Missy sees the effect her lie about Gallifrey has had on the Doctor and tries not to care.


After teleporting out of the graveyard in her supposed death, Missy found herself in her own TARDIS. "Cold and unwelcoming as ever, I see." She said out loud, mostly to no one, but hoping her TARDIS would take offence. The only sounds from within the TARDIS were it's constant soft whirring, and her own shoes tapping against the metal floor as she walked around the console flicking levers. "You know," she began, absentmindedly pressing buttons. "It isn't that hard to just pop on some music or something. Maybe make my return a more appropriate fanfare." The TARDIS ignored her statement and the silence continued. Missy was not surprised that her request was ignored. For some reason, this TARDIS had something against her.

Her thoughts drifted towards her conversation with the Doctor, and the false coordinates she gave him. _I wish I could see the look on his face..._ Missy thought, her mouth forming a smirk. Her eyes lit up as she had an idea. "But I can see the look on his face! Oh, what a fantastic idea!" She grinned manically. "Sorry dear, but you're really not cutting it right now." She said to her TARDIS while punching coordinates into her vortex manipulator. "See you later!"

Once her eyes reopened, she found herself in a library. A soft whirring, similar to her own TARDIS yet somehow... warmer, seemed to come from the walls. _Exactly where I need to be._ She thought with a smile. _Of course... I don't have to make myself known straight away..._ She decided, walking towards a bookshelf and running her finger along the spines of the books. _Boring._ She turned and walked up a nearby staircase, finding herself at a set of doors. Randomly selecting the door on the far right, Missy quietly opened the door and stuck her head inside. Boxes were scattered across the room, some on shelves and some simply piled on top of one another on the floor. None were labelled, and all were tightly sealed. Missy grinned. _Jackpot._

She sat next to the nearest box and began pulled at the top, trying to open it, to no avail. After 5 minutes she gave up and moved on to another box. The same results. Missy frowned, and pulled her trusty device out of her pocket. Aiming it at the box, she pressed a button and vaporised it completely. "That'll teach you." She said in the general direction of the boxes nearby. Deciding this room was pointless and frustrating, Missy moved on to the next door to the left. The door refused to open, however. The TARDIS groaned. "Oh, shut up. I'm just taking a little look." She whispered to the door. The door remained tightly sealed. Missy sighed and rolled her eyes. "You asked for it." She said, pulling her device out once more and aiming it at the door. Suddenly she could hear footsteps approaching, and she decided to evacuate the area before the Doctor caught her. The plan was to surprise the Doctor, not vice versa.

Missy found herself in the console room after wandering for several minutes. The Doctor was not there, as expected, so she sat down on a nearby chair and examined her nails until he arrived. A short while later, the Doctor walked back to the console and jumped when he noticed her sitting nearby. "Honestly dear, you took your time. I expected you to find me much faster." Missy said, shaking her head in false disappointment. "You... why are you here?" He asked confusedly. Missy rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. You really didn't figure out my trick with the teleportation?" She sighed. "I'm disappointed, Doctor. You're really not appreciating my genius." The Doctor shook his head. "I had a feeling. But why are you here?" He asked with a slightly irritated expression. "Well, after you almost killed me and that bloody cyberman turned on me, I decided I'd check up on my old friend and check how finding Gallifrey was going." Missy stood up and leaned against the railing nearby casually. "Clearly it's not going well. You're not even there yet." She said. The Doctor turned to the console. "I haven't had time. I had to chat to Clara." He replied, wondering why he was justifying himself to Missy. "Oh, how is she? Heartbroken? Her boyfriend is still dead, isn't he?" Missy teased. The Doctor paused hesitantly. "...he is." He eventually said. Missy's eyes grew wide. "Trouble in paradise, Doctor?" She grinned with wide eyes. "Oh, this is perfect! She lied to you, didn't she?" Missy cackled. The Doctor ignored her and flicked some levers on the console. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" He asked irritatedly. "Nope!" She replied, sitting back down. "Do you need the coordinates again, or should I do it for you?" Missy teased. "I'm doing it now." The Doctor replied, pulling the last lever and sending the TARDIS through space. Missy grinned in excitement.

"Well? Have a look!" Missy encouraged once they arrived. The Doctor hesitantly stepped towards the doors. As he opened them, his heart fell in his chest, and he sank to the floor. Missy cackled happily as she skipped over to the door and stared out at the empty space in front of them. "What do you think?" She smirked. "Nice gift?" She waited for the Doctor to snap at her, but it never came. He just sat there in silence, staring out into space. "Hello, Doctor? Are we still on the same TARDIS?" She joked, waving her hand in front of his face. When he didn't respond, Missy felt slightly disappointed. This was not the entertaining reaction she had been looking for. "Look, you were going to kill me, I was rightfully offended!" Missy said, before rolling her eyes. "Why am I even justifying myself to you? It's a joke, old man. Deal with it." She snapped. She skipped over to the console and started fiddling with the controls, until the deafening silence became too much for her. "Look, sit there and mope all you like, but I'm leaving." She said frustratedly, before angrily punching coordinates into her vortex manipulator and finding herself on her own TARDIS again.

"Useless man... can't even take a joke..." she muttered angrily as she paced her TARDIS. Her TARDIS made a sad sound, and Missy frowned. "Stay out of this. I don't think you fully grasp the situation I was in." She snapped. "He was going to kill me! For that human! It's not like one little lie is hurting anyone!" She said. The TARDIS whirred and Missy rolled her eyes. "He is not _hurt_. He is fine. He is sulking." She snapped. "Besides, I'd be glad if he was hurt." She muttered. "That was my aim." She sat down on a chair and put her head in her hands. _Why do I care?_ She thought. The drums seemed louder than ever when she sat alone in her unfriendly TARDIS. _I need to get out of here._ She thought, her eyes shut as the drums became overwhelmingly loud. She quickly pressed the first coordinates that came to mind into her vortex manipulator and teleported.

Once she opened her eyes, Missy found herself in another TARDIS. "Oh, joy." She muttered, spotting the Doctor sitting in the same spot as where she left him. She walked over and sat beside him, staring out into space. The drums had quieted down in his company, but still remained. "Have you eaten?" She asked, feeling stupid for asking it as soon as it left her mouth. "Never mind, I don't care." She said quickly. Without outside sound, the noises inside her head grew louder and she placed her head in her hands, shutting her eyes. "What's wrong?" The Doctor whispered from beside her. "Nothing. Go back to sulking." She snapped. "Tell me." He said, finally turning his head to face her. Feeling his eyes on her, she opened her eyes and look at him. He understood the issue as soon as they met eyes, seeing the familiar manic expression in her eyes that seemed to be associated with the 'drums'. The drums grew so loud in Missy's head that her head began to ache, and she winced. "Stop." She muttered. "Stop what?" The Doctor replied. "Not you." Missy snapped. "The drums." She said after a pause, her voice softer.

"I... I'm..." she whispered several minutes later. "I know." The Doctor nodded, knowing that she had long forgotten how to say the words. He placed his hand next to her as an invitation for affection. "I really am." She whispered, taking his hand gently in her own. The Doctor knew that once her vulnerability associated with the sounds in her head passed, she would return to being the usual frustrating and dangerous Missy everyone knew. However, in this brief moment of vulnerability, she was the Missy that he grew up with and knew uniquely as his childhood friend. A rare sight, and something they both missed.


End file.
